Lost It All
by DevonshireCustard
Summary: 'No one knows my secret, and I intend to keep it that way. I don't trust anyone. I can't. I can't let anyone in my life, I can't tell them about my past.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First things first, this is set a while ago. I actually posted this ages ago, nearly 2 years ago now, but** **then school and college happened and I forgot all about it until now so I've rewritten it a bit. It's set not long after the show moved to Greenock. I might introduce characters from previous series, and some of the dates and things might not make sense but please just go along with it. I will probably move it along to series 10 quite quickly depending on how/where the story goes. This is my first story, and I'm not a good writer so would appreciate comments/reviews. Please let me know what you think. Lastly, thanks for reading :)**

I was starting a new school today. I liked my old school, then I lost everything. The life I knew before had been taken away from me. That day, everything changed forever. I was put into care and soon moved into a new foster family. They lived in Greenock, Scotland.

I hated this family. I'm scared of them and what they do to me. I'm scared of what they'll do to me if I tell someone the truth. They said if I told anyone anything, I would regret it. I'm scared of what the consequences will be. I've only been with these people for a week, and I already know what they're like. I know the truth behind why they fostered me. They've already done so much to me.

I've learnt to take care of myself so that no one knows anything about me. No one knows my secret and I intend to keep it that way. I don't trust anyone. I can't. Had I still been in my old school then i might have shared my secret; things might have been different. I knew everyone and knew I could trust them to help me. But that all changed when I moved up here. Now I have no one. That is the worst feeling in the world. But I can't let anyone in my life, I can't tell them about my past and how i ended up in the care system with secrets i didn't want anyone to know. I would be judged and bullied. I've been through enough in the past couple of months; I don't need any more trouble.

I hate it here in Greenock, I am too far away from parents, they needed me and I needed to be there for them. I needed to be near them so that if anything happened I could be there immediately.

_We were driving down the road on the way to school when I spotted a car on the opposite side of the road it had lost all control and was hurtling straight towards us. Next thing I knew, everything went black. I regained consciousness minutes later when 2 people were at the car rescuing us. I recognised them as 2 teachers from my school. Then I blacked out again._

_I woke up a week later in hospital. I couldn't remember anything - how or why I was there._

The accident was a month ago. I was thrown into care, and that was when I lost it all. I lost everything, including myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is short. It's taking a while to write, so to update sooner I had to cut it short. Also apologies for it taking so long to upload. Please let me know what you thought :) **

Students swarm every inch of the corridors discussing what party they went to this time. Teachers count down the days till the weekend. Even though it's 8:30 on Monday morning and the week hasn't actually started yet. Its always the same, no matter where you go.

I begin to wonder how on earth I can fit in here...

Half the pupils look like as if they've come to the wrong place. Dressed in their prettiest clothes ready to flaunt on the catwalk. They come dressed in clothes that clearly cost a fortune. And here I am in skinny jeans, and converses.

My thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. Oh how I haven't missed that. Trying to fight my through the students to get to the heads office is ridiculous. I don't even know where I'm going, and I'm not going to ask, I meant how embarrassing is that?

I walked through a few more corridors. Just my luck that this school is huge. Well any school is big compared to my last school. It was literally impossible to get lost there. I miss it. I never thought I'd say that about school but still. I miss my life there; my friends my family! Everything. It's not fair that my world is flipped upside down. Just because of 1 guy who thought one more drink wouldn't make a difference. All because of him, my life stops. All because of him, I lose everything.

Ah damn. I think I'm lost. I'm sure I've already walked through this corridor.

After 5 more minutes of walking through the same corridors I eventually made it to the heads office.

"You must be Samantha ..." The voice belonged to a small woman sat at a desk. Presumably the receptionist. I found her annoying already. No one can be that happy on a Monday morning.

"Sam" I mumbled interrupting her.

"Yes well, take a seat and Mr Byrne will be right with you"

I took a seat. Wow this sofa was uncomfortable.

"Ah Samantha, come in" A tall man, dressed in a suit was stood in front of me, beckoning me into his office.

"Take a seat. Welcome to Waterloo Road. I see you've just moved to the area, I trust you're settling in okay?"

I simply nodded.

"Right well yes, looking at your grades it seems as though you are doing fine in school, however you have been off for a month so you will have a lot to catch up on, I'm tempted to place you in the PRU"

"And that is?" I mumbled. I looked up after I said it. I wasn't convinced he'd actually heard me.

"The pupil referral unit. Its where we send those pupils that need a little more support than they'd receive in the mainstream."

I nodded.

"However due to your recent grades; I think I'd like to start you off in the mainstream and see how you progress, if you find the level of work too much, then we'll see about placing you in the PRU."

Again I nodded. I don't think this guy was taking too well to my silence. He kept giving me looks expecting me to say something. But I wasn't. The less I say the better. I didn't want to say something I'd regret. I don't have a choice. I have to make this school work, no matter how much I didn't want to. Hopefully my living here will just be temporary anyway.

"Okay well here's your timetable. I'm going to have a pupil of ours show you around for today, just so you know where you're going. I'll just get her."

"You asked to see me sir?" I heard this thick Scottish sounding girl ask.

"Yes Imogen come in."

"Imogen, this is Samantha. You'll be showing her round for today."

"Um I will? Why me?"

"You're a credit to the school Imogen, I thought you would be an ideal person to show her round, introduce her to people. What do you say?"

"Right yeah okay. Sure come on Sam."

I felt sorry for the girl to be honest, he didn't make it sound like she had a choice really. I felt bad for her being lumbered with the new girl for the day.

I quickly followed Imogen out the door after taking my timetable off Mr Byrne. She kept talking to me along the way, telling me what was what. I nodded to be polite. I hadn't taken anything in though, it was all too confusing. We eventually arrived at a classroom, I'd seen from my timetable it was Maths we were heading to.

"Ah Imogen, there you are."

"Sorry sir, Mr Byrne asked to see me. This is Sam."

"Ah yes of course, he mentioned that this morning. Welcome Sam. I'm Mr Chalk. Right well, if you take a seat -" he scanned the classroom looking for a spare seat. I spotted one next to this boy on the table two tables in front of where Imogen had sat. "Ah yes. Take a seat next to Kevin here." He pointed to the boy, sat on the table with the spare chair I'd noticed.

I took a seat.

"Hi I'm - Sam!"

"Oh my god. Kevin" I truly smiled for the first time in months.


End file.
